


Hogwarts Au

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Same idea as Hogwarts but with a different building layout. Ravenclaw and Slytherin share a dorm and so do Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. First years are also 15 instead of 11. Chapter one starts with Nick and Ellie meeting their brothers Gabe and Cas, who are both second years, at platform 9 3/4.





	

"Hey, kiddos!" Gabe yelled walking down the platform. "Get your stuff, the train's leaving in ten minutes!" 

"We're carrying this crap as quickly as we can!" Ellie yelled out to him, but then directed her attention to Cas, "Maybe if you guys helped this would be going faster!"

Cas silently grabbed some of their things when Gabe said, "Hey Lizzie, you don't need help. We were first years last year, and we're fine."

Ellie rolled her eyes, her name was Elizabeth, and she was to be called Ellie, not Lizzie. "Thanks Cas."

Cas ignored Gabe and continued helping Ellie with her things until they walked up to the platform. 

Their heads ached when they got out the other side of the false wall, but they were all smiling nonetheless. This year was Nick and Ellie's first year, and Gabe and Cas were sure they'd be put in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Either way worked out great since Gabe was a Hufflepuff and Cas was a Ravenclaw. 

By the time they'd stepped on the train, it was packed full of people, and it was amazing how people weren't pouring out the open windows. 

"Hey, let's go to the back, a friend that I usually study with is probably there. He might've saved us a spot." Cas's voice was barely heard through all of the things happening around them. 

They must have not heard since the only thing moving them was Gabe's hand pushing them down the corridor of the train. 

Cas led the way to the back, and there was an extremely tall guy with fairly long hair waving at them. When they'd walked up he smiled and said, "You must be Nick and Ellie, hi! I'm Sam, and my brother Dean is inside taking a nap."

Gabe's face lit up when he saw the human giant, but nobody really noticed but Ellie. She smirked, but Gabe was quick to push her into the little room. 

There was a guy, Dean, sleeping against the window, but there was also somebody else. 

He sat directly across from Dean and had a green hoodie over his head. He didn't even look up at Ellie when she'd walked in. 

"Hi, can I sit here?" She asked the guy before sitting down without waiting for a response.

The guy fucking growled before turning to Ellie, and he immediately smirked, "Hello love, who are you?"  

The guy's accent was British, and Ellie's blush quickly earned an "I ship it" from Nick in the hallway. 

"I'm Ellie, I'm Cas and Gabe's little sister and I'm a first year." 

The guy nodded and questioned, "Which house do you think you'll be in?"

Ellie shrugged and said, "Either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, why? Which one are you in?"

The guy smiled and said, "I'm a first year but I think I'm Slytherin, everyone in my family's been in Slytherin for as long as we can remember."

Gabe burst in saying, "Is that because you've been there a long time, or because Rowena can't remember anyone but herself?"

Ellie's eyes widened, "Rowena? The History of Magic teacher? You're related to her?"

The guy's smile fell, "Yes, she's unfortunately, my mother." 

Dean instantly woke up when a woman walked by with a cart full of candy. 

"Y'all want anything?" She said trying to show off a variety of things on the cart. 

Ellie and Nick's eyes widened, "We'll have a little bit of everything!"

The woman turned to Gabriel, who quickly handed her some money and got some candy. 

As Gabriel walked in and sat down, two identical redheads popped into the car. 

Gabe turned to them right as the one on the right questioned, "Are you Gabriel?" When Gabe nodded the one on the left smiled, "Percy told us to stay away from you, hi!"

Gabe smiled and waved around a chocolate bar, "You two the Weasley twins?" The boys nodded, so Gabe continued, "Training starts tomorrow, but I need you two to do me a favor. Write a list of ways I can tell the two of you apart."

The twins nodded and Ellie smiled at them, "Hi, are you two first years?"

The twin on the right started, "Yah, I'm Fred, and this is George."

"Don't bother trying to tell us both apart, though, no one does," George said sitting down next to Ellie. 

Ellie smiled, "Okay, I'm gonna try anyway, but whatever." 

The twins smiled, and Gabe handed them each some food as Nick walked in and pushed Dean's feet off the seat to sit down next to him. 

****

It was only an hour or so before they'd arrived at the school. Ellie, Nick, Fred, George, and the other first years were led off by a prefect, and Gabe, Cas, Sam, and Dean all followed. 

The first years were given a tour of the school while they waited for the sorting ceremony. During the tour, they were shown everything except for the house dorms, which Nick and Ellie had assumed was because they didn't want people to ask to be in certain houses based on dorms. 

After the tour, the sorting ceremony was quickly set in motion. Everyone crowded into a gorgeous dining hall, and the first years were all led to the front. 

Professor Harvelle called up the people to be sorted. Fred and George were both put into Gryffindor. 

"Crowley Mcleod." Was her third to last name. 

The other boy from the train walked up while saying, "Hey, I hope you get Ravenclaw." to Elizabeth.

The hat didn't even touch his head before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Elizabeth was next, and she sat down and waited anxiously as the hat thought. 

"Well, let's see. Very intelligent, reads a lot of books, knows a lot of things, maybe Ravenclaw. Oh, but there's also a lot of loyalty, a hard worker, very kind hearted, HUFFLEPUFF!"

Gabriel stood screeching and cheering as the hat yelled its answer, "YAH! Another one of us in the family! Woo!"

Nick nearly fell over laughed and whispered, "Have fun at Hufflepuff."

Ellie walked over and sat down next to Gabe, who immediately introduced her to all of his friends. 

Nick sat down and the hat took its time again. "Well, another tricky one. Very brave, maybe Gryffindor." Nick smiled and waved at the Weasley twins, "You shouldn't be placed in house with someone you know, then it gets you to make friends. Maybe Ravenclaw." Cas smiled and waved, "Hmm, maybe Slytherin, you are rather ambitious." This time Crowley was the one to wave, and the hat was infuriated, "Fine, if you can't find a house where you have to meet new people, HUFFLEPUFF!"

Since Nick was smiling at Slytherin, and Hufflepuff was on the other side of the room, his face deadpanned over to their table. 

Gabriel, proud of having both of his little siblings in the same house as him, stood on his chair and cheered as his friends joined. His chair broke, and Ellie had to think quickly as he fell backward. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She said waving her arm, majoritively expecting it not to work. 

However, it did, and Gabriel was floating mid-fall and the entire dining hall was staring at Ellie. It was only when Professor Harvelle started clapping that she even noticed. 

She quickly glanced around the room and as everyone was clapping or just staring in awe, she asked, "What?"

Before he even knew why Crowley stood on his chair and yelled, "FIFTY POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF! AND FEEL FREE TO SAVE ME ANYTIME YOU WANT!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review hope you enjoyed! This was a bit of a random idea when I had writer's block, but I think I can make it a few chapters. Let me know if I accidently switched between first and third person. I'm trying to write in third person more because writing first person smut sounds really difficult.


End file.
